The present invention relates to multipurpose folding tools, and in particular to such a tool incorporating a corkscrew and other tools useful in connection with packaged foods.
Corkscrews, bottle openers, and can openers of various types have been known for many years and long have been included in multipurpose folding tools. More recently, multipurpose folding tools including pliers, as well as various other tool blades and bits, have been available, as disclosed, for example, in Berg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,997.
Some previously available tools including corkscrews have either had very limited capabilities with respect to tasks other than opening bottles, or else have been undesirably bulky and heavy to carry in view of the tasks which such tools have been capable of performing. Other previously available tools including corkscrews have been incapable of being folded into a compact configuration free from sharp edges or elements which could become snagged in the pocket of a person carrying such tools.
What is desired, then, is an improved multipurpose folding tool that includes a corkscrew, which can be placed into a compact configuration, and which functions conveniently and adequately to remove corks from bottles, to remove crown caps from bottles, and to open cans having metal lids attached by crimped rims. Such a multipurpose folding tool should also be capable of performing other routine tasks common to small hand tools.